The Wizard of OR
by Stinkfly3
Summary: When Mabel finds herself in a strange land, she tries to get back home. But why does everyone look so familiar? Based on the original Wizard of Oz book and the movie Oz: The Great and Powerful. Featuring a guest appearance by Derpy!
1. A Strange New World

**Warning: The following Wizard of Oz parody contains elements from the original book with references to the movie Oz: The Great and Powerful. This is to mix things up and make it different from the usual parodies.**

* * *

It seemed like such a normal morning in Gravity Falls. Mabel got up, chose her outfit for the day, and ate breakfast. All in all, everything was just fine.

At first.

Something was off, and that something was the absence of Dipper, Stan, and Waddles. It was as if Mabel was the only one home. Curious, she left the Shack.

But instead of the usual Oregon scenery, Mabel saw a small, colorful village populated by creatures that resembled gnomes. One of them spotted her. "Thank you for killing the wicked witch!" it said.

"Are you cray-cray?" Mabel asked. "I didn't kill any witches!"

Suddenly, a small snowstorm appeared in town. When it vanished, a girl was revealed. She looked like Pacifica, only she was wearing a red outfit and silver high heels. "Um, yeah you did," she said.

"Who are you?" Mabel asked.

"I'm Alyssa, the Witch of the North" the girl explained. "You emerged from that cabin, which fell out of the sky and crushed Evanora, the Witch of the East."

"Was she really wicked?" Mabel asked.

"Well, not exactly," Alyssa answered. "She was more of a power-hungry witch. I mean, sure she was wicked, but even she had standards."

"Sounds like I killed an innocent person," Mabel said, glancing at the Shack.

"Oh no," Alyssa said. "It's a good thing she's dead. She actually tried to kill my sister, so there's no need to worry."

"So now what?" Mabel asked.

"Since you killed Evanora, you now take possession of the source of her powers," Alyssa explained. She clicked her heels three times, causing an emerald amulet to appear around Mabel's neck.

"This thing?" Mabel asked. "This was the source of her powers?"

"Her electrical powers to be exact," Alyssa said. "My sister told me she thought she destroyed it, but it was later found out that it was merely a replica. This, however, is the real deal. You seem like a good person, so you have to hold on to it. There's no doubt Evanora's sister will find out and she'll want the amulet for herself."

"Wait, she has a sister?!" Mabel asked, worried.

"She's Theodora, the Witch of the West," Alyssa continued. "Last time I saw her, she was a kind fire witch. Not that bad looking, if I do say so myself. Then a few years ago, I got this message from my sister explaining she became wicked. Of course, I went to Theodora's place to see for myself, and she changed so much, she didn't look like the same person I knew for years. She went on and on with how hideous she became, but personally, she was kinda pretty for someone with green skin. I even told her that to cheer her up. I mean, sure her heart was destroyed, but I know she's still my good friend, no matter how wicked she is now."

"How wicked is she?" Mabel asked.

"She made Evanora look like a good witch," Alyssa said. "You can't let Theodora get this amulet. She might be my friend, but there's no telling what she'll do with fire and electrical powers. My best bet is for you to go back to your home."

"I don't know how," Mabel said. "Can't even remember what happened last night."

"Then you might want to visit Oscar Diggs," Alyssa said. "He's the great wizard who lives in the Emerald City. I heard he used his powers to help a girl made out of china walk again, so maybe he knows how to get you home."

"Is the Emerald City nearby?" Mabel asked.

"Wish it was," Alyssa said. "It's pretty long from here. Just stay on this path of yellow bricks and it should lead you there."

"Sounds easy enough," Mabel said. But before she could leave, Alyssa stopped her.

"Please be extra careful," the good witch said. "Theodora is probably watching you through Evanora's crystal ball, and I'm sure she'll try to stop you at all costs."

"Oh, don't worry about me," Mabel insisted. "I'll be fine."

And so, Mabel walked on the path and left the village, on her way to the Emerald City.


	2. The Klutzy Pony

After walking for a while, Mabel came across a fork in the road. She wasn't sure which path she should take. What if she took the wrong path and ended up in another town? Maybe she should ask for-

THUD!

Mabel saw what bumped into her. It was a grey horse with wings and crossed eyes. "Oh sorry," the horse said, her voice sounding a bit slurred. "My bad."

"It's okay," Mabel said. "I'm Mabel."

"My name is Derpy," the horse said. "I'm a Pegasus Pony. Are you lost?"

"Yes," Mabel replied. "I'm on my way to the Emerald City to see Oscar Diggs."

"You're going to see the great wizard?" Derpy asked. "Can I come too? I want him to help me."

"What do you need?" Mabel asked.

"Love from others," Derpy explained. "Wherever I go, there's always someone who hates me. They all think I'm offensive and that I should change my eyes and voice. But that's the way I am. I'm not changing what makes me special." She sighed. "I'm just don't know what went wrong..."

"I don't think you're offensive," Mabel said. "A bit klutzy, yeah. But not offensive."

"So you'll help?" Derpy asked.

"Of course," Mabel answered. "I just met you, but I can tell just by looking at you that you don't seem evil."

"Thanks Mabel," Derpy said. "You're the be-" She noticed what Mabel was wearing. "Is that Evanora's amulet?!"

"Calm down, Derpy," Mabel said. "She's dead. Alyssa gave me the amulet since I was in the Shack that crushed her."

"I met Alyssa," Derpy said. "She's the closest thing I have to a family. I don't remember life before I met the good witch."

"So you'll still come?" Mabel asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Derpy asked in response. "Any friend of Alyssa's is a friend of mine! Now come on, I'll show you where to go."

With Derpy walking by her side, Mabel continued her voyage to the Emerald City.


	3. The Steel Boy

As much as Mabel enjoyed traveling with Derpy, her stomach was beginning to feel empty. Luckily they came across some apple trees. "Oh good," Mabel said. "We can stop here for food."

"Um, that might not be a good idea," Derpy said. "The trees are alive and they don't like when people remove their apples."

"But I'm hungry!" Mabel complained.

"Don't worry, I have a plan," Derpy said. She approached the trees. "Hey trees! You guys are so old, your mother has turned into a moldy cabin by now!"

Suddenly, the trees started throwing apples. Derpy quickly grabbed two nearby baskets and caught the apples as fast as she could. Soon, she got enough to fill the baskets."Thought you said I couldn't take the apples," Mabel said.

"I said they don't like it when people take their apples," Derpy explained, putting the baskets over her back. "I didn't say anything about taunting them so they throw the apples at you."

But before the two could continue, Mabel noticed someone standing nearby. Upon closer inspection, it was a boy made completely out of metal! He resembled Dipper for some strange reason.

"I've heard of these before," Derpy said. "This is a Steel Boy, someone who was made completely out of steel thanks to a curse Evanora made. He's probably rusted, so his oil can should be nearby."

However, Mabel opened a panel near his chest and flipped a switch labeled 'POWER'. She closed the panel as he started functioning. "Wh-Where am I?" he asked. "How long was I out? And who are you people?"

"You're a robot?" Derpy asked, surprised. "I thought you were merely a Steel Boy!"

"I am," the robot explained. "We just happen to be robots. My name's Max."

"I'm Mabel," the twelve-year-old girl said. "And this is Derpy."

"We're going to see Oscar Diggs," Derpy said. "He's going to take Mabel home and help me get others to love me."

"Can I come?" Max asked. "Maybe he can give me a heart. I mean, I used to have an emotions chip, but it was removed by...someone. I can't remember who."

"I guess so," Mabel said with a shrug. And with that, she, Derpy, and Max continued to head for the Emerald City.


	4. The Cowardly Lion

The group walked into a dark and spooky forest. Well, it was supposed to be dark and spooky.

"This place doesn't seem so bad," Derpy said. "Where are the creatures?"

"Probably sleeping," Mabel guessed.

"I heard there's a creature that's a combination of a lion, tiger, and bear," Max said.

"Oh my," Derpy commented.

As if on cue, a Lion ran past them. "Out of my way, dudes!" he cried out.

Mabel gasped. Was it her, or did Soos' voice come out of that lion? "Wait up!" she called out.

The lion stopped. "Can't talk," he said. "There's this dark creature following me."

Mabel looked at the ground. "That's your shadow," she said.

"Shadow, huh?" the lion asked. "Sorry about that. I haven't been a brave cat for years ever since this one dude threw smoke in my face. I'm Leo, by the way. Leo the lion."

"I'm Mabel," the twelve year old girl said. "My two friends are Derpy the Pegasus Pony and Max the Steel Boy."

"So what brings you dudes here?" Leo asked.

"We're going to see Oscar Diggs," Derpy answered. "He'll send Mabel back to her home, help me get others to love me, and give Max a heart."

"Can I come with you?" Leo asked. "Maybe Oscar can give me bravery."

"How can I say no to you?" Mabel asked since Lo reminded her of Soos.

"Thanks dude!" Leo said. And so, he joined the group on the trip to the Emerald City.


	5. The Poison Joke Field

It wasn't long before the group got out of the forest. When they did, they saw a large field of blue flowers. And right on the other side of the field was the Emerald City.

"We made it!" Mabel exclaimed. "We made it to the Emerald City!"

"That didn't take long at all," Leo remarked.

"Finally!" Max said. "Now to get that heart."

But Derpy wasn't happy. She looked at the city as hard as she could. Somehow, this place was familiar, but why? After a bit more of thinking, she started humming the Six Flags theme song for no reason.

"Are you feeling alright, Derpy?" Mabel asked.

Derpy stopped humming. "I think I've been here before," she said. "But I can't really remember."

"Don't worry about it, dude," Leo said. "Let's just get there already."

Mabel, Max, and Leo walked into the flower field, but as soon as Derpy saw the flowers, she gasped. "Wait!" she exclaimed. "Don't go there!"

"Don't be silly, Derpy," Mabel said, starting to get drowsy. "They're just flowers."

"But that's Poison Joke!" Derpy explained. "A dangerous flower with deadly side effects that vary depending on the person!"

"Dude, I don't feel any different," Leo said, unaware that he was scratching himself.

"Max, get out of there!" Derpy said.

"But nothing's happening to me," Max pointed out. "Maybe it doesn't affect nonorganic beings."

"Then maybe you can help me out," Derpy said. "I know a family of mice who live nearby. They might know how to reverse the effects."

But before Max and Derpy could leave, it started snowing all over the flower field. "Or we can let that happen," the Steel Boy said.

The two friends looked up at the sky, only to see a message written in cloud. It said 'Sorry about the Poison Joke. -Alyssa'.

"'Sorry'?" Max asked. "Sorry for what?"

"The Poison Joke must have been a defense mechanism for anyone who tried to invade the town," Derpy guessed.

With the flowers killed by the snow, Leo stopped scratching himself and Mabel woke up. "What happened?" she asked.

"Alyssa saved you guys," Derpy explained. "Now let's go to the Emerald City!"

So as they reached the city, Derpy resumed humming the song.


End file.
